


the cullen kids

by jordenjames



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, oc-alyssa cullen, oc-davina cullen, oc-devon cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordenjames/pseuds/jordenjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Bella swan didn't just have renesmees but quadruplets</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cullen kids

I see my sister's and brother as we sit in our mother's womb I hear her and someone else talk about baby name "ok I was thinking that if it's a girl we could call her Renesmee jorden Davina and if it's a Boy EJ for Edward Jacob" mommy told the people on the out side "did you choose a name you want" I ask my sister on the left "I want Renesmee" she tells us "if it's ok with yours to of course" she looks at us shyly I giggle a little "of course you can be call Renesmee if ok with her" I gesture to my sister on the right, "I want to be call Davina" she tells us "awesome I was going to ask if I could be jorden" we all giggle a little at being called able to agree and getting what we each wanted "I think its funny daddy thinks that were a boy and that is a single pregnancy not a quadruple and the are dear brother is going to be called EJ" Renesmee giggled kicking me with her foot sending me into Davina pulling her out of her sleepy state to see who had hit her,  
me, Devon and Renesmee giggled as she fumbled  
about glaring at us, "I really don't want to be called EJ" my brother tells me "then what do you want to be called" Davina asks him "I want to be called ..." our now nameless brother stops to think "Devon i want to be called Devon" he tells us "ok Devon it is" i tell him we all giggle some more that we sorted out our names before I fell into a deep sleep.  
I was pulled out of my sleep at the sound of my mommy screaming "GET HIM OUT HE CANT BREATH" I look at my sister's confused by the shouting "I moved around and I hit something and mommy fell back and started screaming" Davina whimpered, Renesmee started to shout at Davina for hurting mommy Devon started to shout at Renesmee saying that it wasn't Davina's fault and Davina started to cried once she released that she had hurt mommy. I suddenly felt something cold hit me and I saw a bright light I hit my sisters and brother to get there attention pulling them out of there petty fight just in time to see a pair of pale hands feel around and freeze in shock as all the four of us try and grab the intruder. The hand turn them selves around and grab Renesmee, me, Devon and Davina try and grab your older sister but are try's were in vain we watch as she Is pulled out of the place that had been our home into the outside world "look bella its Renesmee" we hear our daddy's voice tell mommy, the hands who I now release belong to my daddy come back "Edward what are you doing" the voice of auntie Rosalie asks " I felt four sets of hands rose" daddy tells her as he grasps "There you are" he whispers as he pulls me away from my sister and brother, I wiggle as squirm trying to get back to them. He pulls me in to the light I see mommy she smiles at me as my daddy say " it look like we have Jorden as well as Renesmee lets see if we have ej, Davina or do we need another name also" my mommy look at my daddy and whispers "quadruplets we have quadruplets" in a happy voice daddy puts me in mommy's arms next to Renesmee as he puts his hands in mommy to fish out Davina and Devon, me and Renesmee can feel our baby sister's and brothers panic at the sight of the hands so we make cooing sounds to calm them down but not before Davina sinks her little teeth in to our daddy. He lets out a laugh and says "it seems Davina didn't like it when I took her sisters" daddy said to mommy "Damn right I didn't like it when you took my sister away from me and Devon, had us all scared" she thought and sent it to me and Renesmee making is giggle which sounded like a high pitched squealing, daddy laugh to and said "she's a sassy one this one" as he put her in mommy's arms mommy looked down at us on awe and said " what did she think Edward" daddy repeated what Davina thought and mommy laugh before asking "whos Devon" looking down at us, davina sends a message to both me and Renesmee as daddy puts his hands back in mommy's womb "they still don't know that our brother doesnt like the name EJ and choose Devon instead" looking up at us daddy says to mommy "it seem when they were in the womb the changed there brothers name" mommy looks up "so we have three girls and a boy" she breaths, I heard other voices and looked around and saw a pretty blonde woman with the same eyes as daddy I saw a woman with short black hair and a man with curly blonde hair both had the same eye colour as the last I look up at mommy and see she has a deep brown eye colour not the golden colour daddy has. I then get this hungry feeling as I look at mommy I couldn't resist biting her I hear daddy saying " no bad girls" as he hands Devon to a tall man with curly hair "here Emmett take Devon" he says as he starts to lift Renesmee "here jacob hold her" he asks a tall man with tan skin "I'm not touching those demons" he said with hate in his eyes as he glares down at us I send him a Picture of him hurting Renesmee, Davina and Devon with I voice over of me saying "if you hurt them" I see him look a bit happy at the picture but see curiosity pass over his face and my daddy's too "I will drain you of every drop of blood in your waste of space body until you look like a shriveled up pile of tanned bones" I send I picture of me drain him and him looking like a pile of bones with my message. Jacob has a look of pure fear on his face were as my daddy wears a proud one "Rose Alice can you take Davina and Renesmee" my daddy calls out the blonde female comes up and takes Renesmee from my mommy and the black haired female who look like she's a Pixie with her bounce in her step comes to mommy for Davina. Davina looked at me as the dark haired girl carries her away the only people left in the room are me, mommy, jacob daddy and the blonde male "Jasper" my daddy says "can you take Jorden" as he lifts me from my mommy walking over to the blonde male how has a very serious look on his face "of course" I am handed to this Jasper person just as we get down the the hall i here my daddy call "be careful with her she might have a bigger bite than bark" as Jacob storms out the front door.


End file.
